


Marked as One

by Sigrid20002



Series: One Shot Collection: Soulmate AU [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Nami (One Piece), M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pining Vinsmoke Sanji, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Usopp and Sanji are best friends, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigrid20002/pseuds/Sigrid20002
Summary: When Sanji realizes Roronoa Zoro of all people is his soulmate, it takes three emotional breakdowns for him to finally confront his feelings.It's just bad luck that Zoro doesn't seem to want anything to do with the whole soulmate thing.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Usopp & Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Shot Collection: Soulmate AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858072
Comments: 15
Kudos: 261
Collections: Zoro and Sanji Fics





	Marked as One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plume8now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/gifts).



> This got a little out of hand but after finishing this OS in one day at 2:30 am, I'm actually proud of how it turned out.
> 
> I'm just surprised I actually finished a OS for once xD

Sanji knew that Zoro was his soulmate. The first time he realized was at a party, when Usopp got bored and started scribbling some small doodles on Zoro’s arm with a black pen - much to the protest of the bigger man. Sanji was fast to cover up his own arm with his hand as soon as he noticed the scribbles appearing on it.

Quickly Sanji got up to his feet and excused himself, then he locked himself up in the bathroom.

He wasn’t really proud of it, but he had a mental breakdown there. His heart beat rapidly and his breath came out as shallow pants. It took him quite some time to actually calm down. He buried his face between his arms and legs as his mind spiraled.

Zoro was his soulmate.

When Sanji thought of his soulmate, he always imagined a beautiful girl with a cute laugh. Someone who enjoyed spending time with him, someone he could direct all his sappy and romantic ideas at.

That person definitely wasn’t Zoro.

Zoro didn’t care about romance and he definitely didn’t care about soulmates. If he were about to find out that _Sanji_ was his soulmate…?

The one thing that made it even worse is that Sanji already tried to communicate with his soulmate, before he knew it was Zoro. Before he even knew Zoro.

Ever since one of the cooks in Baratié explained what a soulmate is and what it means, Sanji had been obsessed with the idea of meeting his soulmate, possibly even marrying and getting old with them. Soon after that conversation about soulmates - Sanji had been nearly twelve - the cook had written small messages on his arm, in hopes his soulmate would return his messages.

They never did. Sanji would try again and again, but it wouldn’t change anything. His soulmate never responded, leaving him wondering if he even had a soulmate to begin with. That thought dragged him down for quite some time, but to Sanji, it suddenly made sense.

Soulmates were supposed to be bound by their soul. It didn’t have to be romantic, but you were connected to someone on a deep level, that no other could understand. It was someone to share your weaknesses with.

Sanji soon became convinced that there was no such person for him. Why would there be? There was no one like Sanji, he was just weird and didn’t really fit in anywhere, except maybe the Baratié. And if there was such a person, then Sanji would feel sorry for them. Such a strong connection with someone like Sanji? It’d be a waste. There was nothing Sanji really could offer and even though soulmates were connected, he would probably still find a way to fuck that up.

Sanji had stopped thinking about this, but now…?

Zoro was his soulmate and that was the worst possible outcome. He liked the rivalry between him and Zoro. He liked the way they got a rise out of each other and challenged each other every day, because Zoro saw him as an equal, even though he usually said otherwise.

But if Zoro found out that they were soulmates, their relationship wouldn’t survive. It was built on this rivalry, it was their ground to stand on and the only reason Zoro was even _looking_ at Sanji.

Sanji didn’t want to lose this. And not just because it would be difficult, since they share the same group of friends and I’d be awkward and uncomfortable seeing each other all the time, but also because fighting with Zoro was one of the few things that felt normal to him. Zoro didn’t treat him as a fragile boy, he didn’t hold back, because he really believed Sanji was strong enough to take it.

It was one of the few things where he really felt like he could take on the whole world if needed. Zoro _made_ him strong.

After his mental breakdown in the bathroom, where he just calmed down after reminding himself that being soulmate didn’t mean any romantic connection at all, Sanji rolled down the sleeve of his shirt again, hiding the paint on his body, before returning to the others and pretending like nothing happened. Sanji was glad to see that Zoro finally stopped Usopp from using his body as a sketchbook.

Nothing happened after that. Zoro usually didn’t ruin his body with paint, so there was no unusual marks on Sanji’s body either. At least not for a long time.

When Sanji got out of bed one day and found black ink in an artistic design all over his shoulder, it was the second time he totally freaked out.

Zoro got a tattoo.

Sanji didn’t leave the house that day. He made up an excuse for Zeff too, so he wouldn’t have to work that day, because he honestly didn’t feel like it.

This time that ink wouldn’t vanish. He should have known Zoro would be selfish and actually get a tattoo like he wanted all of highschool, even though he **knew** it would affect his possible soulmate as well.

It wasn’t ugly. Sanji actually liked it, especially after imagining how it looks on Zoro’s body.

But he didn’t know how to hide it. He couldn’t keep that secret forever, all of his friends knew Zoro and they would all know about his tattoo. And if Zeff saw this… Sanji could start digging his own grave.

Since Sanji didn’t know what to do, he had to go with wearing long shirts. Always. He was lucky, that didn’t really change his usual wardrobe, so no one really noticed anything, but when it got hot during summer again, it got more difficult to hide.

He had to turn down invitations for going to the local pool, pretending to be too busy with work, or sit there without actually swimming, pretending that he didn’t feel that well and didn’t want to catch a cold, which was a very weak excuse.

And while Sanji tried his best to hide his body, Zoro flaunted his with the same intensity, basically running around naked everytime they weren’t in school.

Sanji caught himself staring at Zoro’s tattoo multiple times, thinking to himself how much it suited the swordsman and how weird it looked on his own body in comparison. When Nami noticed his staring, she came to an entirely wrong conclusion though.

“Do you like Zoro?” she asked him one day at one of Vivi’s garden party after most of the others went to get more drinks and jump into the pool to cool down. She didn’t give him much warning beforehand, so Sanji choked on his drink.

“W-what..?!” he croaked and stared at her in disbelief. She leaned back in her deck chair as if she asked about the weather, but her gaze directed at Sanji told another story. She hoped to get Sanji to spill some tea.

“Maybe that was too forward,” she said, more to herself than to Sanji, but the blonde still muttered: “You think?”

“So, do you think he’s attractive?”

“I don’t get why-” Sanji started, but got interrupted pretty quick: “I’m just curious. I think he is.”

Sanji froze at her words, looking at her surprised. “You do?” He shouldn’t be surprised. There was no way anyone would feel any different about Zoro with a body like this. Still, he didn’t expect hearing something like this from Nami of all people.

“Sure.” She shrugged. “I mean, I like girls, obviously. But objectively speaking Zoro does look good, even though it’s a little too much muscle for me.”

Sanji didn’t really get that. When he thought about Zoro in terms of attraction, the first thing that came to his mind were his muscles. The second thing was his gaze directed at Sanji, when the blonde challenged him. This mix of amusement, wildness and raw energy. It send shivers down his spine almost every time.

“You do like him.” This time it wasn’t a question, it was a statement that ripped Sanji out of his thoughts back to reality.

“I don’t!” was his immediate response, but as soon as it left his mouth, he knew it was a lie. “I- I’m… I’ll be right back!”

He stood up on shaking legs and took off, even though he felt bad, just leaving Nami there. Once again locked himself up in one of Vivi’s bathrooms, then he sunk to the floor, grabbing his hair with both hands. It was his third breakdown and this time he actually cried.

He was glad that Nami didn’t come looking for him, but still he tried to keep his sobs as quiet as possible. This was really fucking bad.

After his realisation he distanced himself from the others. It wasn’t really on purpose. Just the thought of seeing Zoro and how to act around him almost send him into another panic attack and he didn’t know how to handle it, so he once again made up excuses whenever the others wanted to meet.

It was obvious the others worried for him. Quite a few of his friends actually texted him to make sure he was alright, but he always assured them that everything was fine, he just wasn’t feeling well or he had much work to do.

Usopp did visit him from time to time and he was fine with it, because it didn’t involve Zoro and because Usopp was oblivious to Sanji’s problem with Zoro, unlike Nami. Sanji enjoyed the time with his longnosed friend, because it seemed like he finally didn’t have to worry about the whole soulmate thing or the fact that he actually had a crush on his rival. And Usopp didn’t mention him either, he didn’t ask, why Sanji didn’t join them when they were spending time as a group.

But apparently it went on for too long, because after almost a whole month, even Usopp couldn’t ignore it anymore.

“This Friday there is a party at Vivi’s again. Don’t you wanna come?” Usopp asked and raised an eyebrow. He was lying in Sanji’s bed on his stomach, playing a videogame while the blonde was sitting on his chair, the second controller in his hands.

Sanji suddenly felt uncomfortable and grabbed the controller harder. “Sorry, I can’t. I have to work that evening,” he said, even though he felt bad lying to his best friend.

Usopp looked up to him and suddenly sit up, putting the controller down, even though the game didn’t even end yet. “I don’t want to force you to do anything and you don’t have to talk to me about it, but… I know you’re lying to me. I talked to Zeff before, you’re free that evening. And you have been last time as well.”

Sanji felt his heart sink at Usopp's words and lowered his hands. “I-...” He fell silent and bit his lip, not daring to look Usopp’s way. What did he expect, lying to the world’s best liar?

“You don’t have to come, if you don’t want to,” Usopp continued. “But something is up with you and I want you to know, I’m there for you if you want to talk about it, okay? You’re not alone.”

Why couldn’t it have been Usopp? The thought suddenly struck Sanji and his stomach turned. Usopp would make a great platonic soulmate. They were best friends and he was really kind. He usually understood Sanji.

But it was Zoro instead. Thickheaded and coldhearted Roronoa Zoro that didn’t even want to know his soulmate.

There is a lump in his throat and a sob escapes Sanji’s lips and then he couldn’t keep it in anymore. His feelings spilled out of him as much as his tears did and even though he felt so stupid for yet another breakdown, Usopp was there immediately to wrap his arms around Sanji and hold him close.

He didn’t judge Sanji for his tears, nor did he judge him for his feelings towards Zoro, after Sanji mustered up the courage to tell him all about his revelations. And Sanji was thankful for it. He didn’t even know why he felt like he had to keep all this a secret to his friends - probably because he didn’t want to burden anyone with a secret to keep - but it felt good to get it off his chest and to actually talk to someone about it.

He also showed Usopp the tattoo on his body and he didn’t expect his friend to be as impressed as he had been. But again, Sanji was more than thankful for it.

He agreed coming to the party in the end. He felt a little stronger after talking to Usopp and the longnose promised him to support him there and help him out of uncomfortable conversations.

He was a little scared what their friends would say after all the parties that he missed, but they all welcomed him and didn’t mention his absence. Not even Zoro did.

It was actually pretty fun and Sanji realised how much he’d missed this. He started to relax, especially after Zoro started his usual banter with him and Sanji immediately joined in as if nothing changed. He supposed for Zoro it didn’t.

“Oi, Vinsmoke!” Sanji didn’t react at first, because he didn’t realize the guy was talking to him, but when the man repeated himself, Sanji made a face. He really didn’t like his last name and all of his friends knew. But Vivi’s garden parties tend to get pretty big, so there were a lot of people the strawhats didn’t know.

One of them made his way over to Sanji, clearly drunk. The blonde was standing there next to the pool with Zoro, Usopp and Luffy, all of them holding their own drinks. Zoro was still wet, because he had been swimming earlier.

“Do I know you?” Sanji asked as soon as the guy arrived in front of them, barely holding himself up on his feet.

“No, but I know your kind…” the other one responded, receiving confused looks from all of them. “Damn Vinsmokes and their damn money…”

Sanji clenched his fist and his anger started rising. “You don’t know me. So fuck off, before I kick you out of here.” But instead of backing down, the guy seemed to have zero self preservation and stepped even closer, poking his finger into Sanji’s white shirt.

“I fucking despise you! Your family destroyed me and you get to walk around out here, laughing with these people as if you had nothing to do with all of this! As if you weren’t involved in it!”

Sanji’s friends all looked ready to kick ass as much as Sanji himself did by now, but to his surprise it was Zoro who stepped up and grabbed the guy by his arm, pulling him away from Sanji.

“If you don’t leave this party now, I will make you,” he growled, clearly upset even though Sanji didn’t really get why Zoro of all people was this furious.

But again the asshole didn’t listen, instead he ripped free from Zoro’s grip and before Sanji realized what was happening, the guy pushed him back hard and Sanji lost his balance.

With a splash he hit the surface of the pool and for a moment he was under water, but he pushed himself up quite fast, breaking the surface again.

“What the fuck?! What the hell is wrong with you?!” Sanji shouted and threw him a venomous look, until he realized his friends were staring at him, clearly shocked.

It took him an extra second to realize his white shirt probably was see-through now.

Panic began to rise in his system and for a moment he forgot how to swim, but then he grabbed onto the edge of the pool as if his life depended on it. Shit, shit, shit!

Usopp was the first to react. He grabbed one of the towels and helped Sanji out of the water, before covering him up with it. At least his shoulders. It eased Sanji’s panic only slightly and the blonde could only hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

He barely noticed how Zoro took care of the guy in a way that would let a normal person run shivers down their spine, but then he was suddenly close to him, so that Sanji first flinched back a little. He said something to Usopp that the blonde didn’t understand, because his thoughts were too goddamn **_LOUD_**!

Zoro would hate him. He should have told Zoro, when they had a chance to just shrug it off, but now Sanji kept it a secret for too long. Zoro would be furious!

But instead Zoro carefully put his arm around Sanji’s shoulder, guiding him through the people and Sanji just followed. He wasn’t able to do much else anyway.

“Vivi, do you have some clothes from your father, you can lend us?” he heared Zoro calling out and he could see the bluehaired girl getting up from her chair to lead them inside the mansion. They talk to each other and even though Sanji wanted to focus on their words, he couldn’t.

Where was Zoro bringing him? What was he doing?? Will he yell at Sanji? Why did Usopp just leave him with Zoro… after all he had told him.

Sanji didn’t realize they were in Cobra’s room until Zoro made him sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly his mind cleared up a little bit, even though the panic was still not gone, but he was able to concentrate a little more. Maybe Zoro hadn’t seen it. Maybe he hadn’t been looking. Maybe Sanji could still turn this around…

Zoro turned his back to him and started looking for some clothes, while Sanji watched him carefully, pulling the towel closer around him. He didn’t dare to speak first and just waited until Zoro turned around again and brought him some clothes, that would probably not fit Sanji, but it was better than being wet like this. His hair was dripping and he had to apologize to Cobra for messing up his bed…

“Can you put these on?” Zoro asked and his voice made Sanji flinch again, even though it was surprisingly soft.

Sanji nodded and took the dry clothing, but when Zoro didn’t move, he looked up to him and attempted a teasing smile. “What? Are you just gonna stand there, or…?”

“I saw it already, cook,” Zoro replied and Sanji’s heart sank immediately. His hands started to tremble slightly and he lowered his hands.

He saw it. Of course he did. All of them did. And it was obvious that Zoro knew what it meant. There was no chance in hell Sanji got the same tattoo as Zoro by coincidence, especially without telling anyone.

“It… it doesn’t mean anything,” Sanji tried to limit the damage, even though his voice broke in the end and he didn’t dare to speak up again. He could hear Zoro sigh.

Then Zoro kneeled before Sanji. He took away the clothes and put them down next to Sanji on the bed, while trying to make eye contact with him. He succeeded after he took Sanji’s hands in his.

“I’m.. really bad at this, you know?” he started to talk, but he didn’t look away, instead he looked at Sanji with this determination that the blonde was so fond of. “I didn’t expect… I wouldn’t have dreamt that you are actually my soulmate.”

Sanji’s stomach turned again at these words and his throat tightened. But still he managed to croak: “I… I know you don’t like this… soulmate stuff and I’m-.. I’m not trying to pull some shit or something, I- God, I know that you deserve better and that I’m not even close to what you probably imagined your soulmate to be like, but-” He had to stop because his voice betrayed him and because he fought his hardest against his tears that threatened to spill.

Zoro’s eyes widened, but then he squeezed Sanji’s hands even tighter. “Don’t say that! That’s not at all what I was trying to say! Dammit, cook, of course you don’t even come close to my imagination, because I couldn’t have imagined someone as… as… **beautiful** as you!”

From all the words he was expecting Zoro to say, ‘beautiful’ was far far down that list and at first he couldn’t comprehend what Zoro had said. But the swordsman didn’t seem to mind his lack of response, because he was talking more himself either way: “I didn’t think anyone could possibly fit this perfectly to someone as stoic as me, but you just _do_! You keep challenging me and you rise to my challenges as no other could. You help me get stronger, you’re the reason I want to push myself, because I want to impress you. I want you to look at me and just me, because when you do, I might be able to get to see you smile. A smile that’s just directed at me and no one else and I love what that does to me.”

It felt like Sanji’s brain stopped functioning for good this time. He just stared at Zorro and he didn’t even feel the tears that fell down his face, while he listened to Zoro saying all those things that just couldn’t be true.

“But I-.. I’m not as strong as you..” Sanji whispered and shook his head slightly. “I don’t-.. I’m a mess..”

But Zoro didn’t seem to care. Instead he raised his hand and touched Sanji’s cheek softly. “You’re strong, alright? Maybe even stronger than me, because you’ve been battling all these demons alone for so long. But.. I want to help you. I want to be here for you, if you let me.”

Sanji didn’t know, what to say. He put his own hand over Zoro’s and just looked at him, confused and lost, so Zoro pushed up more and wrapped his arms around Sanji, hugging him tight.

And Sanji let go of all his emotions once again. He couldn’t fight them back anymore, not when Zoro accepted him as soulmate this wholeheartedly. “I’m sorry…” he sobbed but Zoro stroke his back while reassuring him: “You don’t have to be. It’s okay. I’m here and I’m not letting go.”

He hugged Sanji as long as it took to calm him down again and until his tears dried up. Sanji was still shaking a little bit, when he finally released Zoro and wiped away the last of his tears, but he was done crying and he was done regretting. He took Zoro’s hand and squeezed it a little bit.

“Can I… kiss you…?” he asked quietly and his heart skipped a beat when Zoro suddenly smiled at him.

But it stopped completely when Zoro pushed himself up further to press his lips softly against Sanji, closing his eyes. His hand slid into Sanji’s neck and he even took it as far as to lick over Sanji’s lips a little, before pulling back again.

“Too slow. I win,” he said and for a moment Sanji was totally speechless. But then laughter erupted from deep down and he shook his head. He couldn’t stop. Suddenly he felt so light, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from him.

“I can’t believe, I am soulmates with a green idiotic monster like you,” Sanji wheezed and Zoro pouted a little, before burying his face in the crook of Sanji’s neck, teasingly licking over the skin.

“Better believe it. Because I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
